Seeing Red
by ShotoGun
Summary: Forced into an unsuspecting land by a woman calling herself his mother Naruto will fight gods, demigods, and titans. Will Naruto become a puppet of the gods or show them true war. Rating may be upped to M later. Dark Naruto.


Seeing Red

Chapter One: The betrayal

Author Notes: Here's the new story. Sorry guys I haven't updated any of my other stories. I can't promise I will update them as I have been having medical issues that consume all my time.

I was reading "loveless" by PainX65 and got the idea for this story. I think there's so few dark Naruto crossover fics with this. Ask any questions in a review and I will do my best to answer them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson series.

* * *

A legend, more of a rumor really, had been foretold for thousands of years. It had started when Gaia incensed at the titans defeat told of a prophecy. "One day a child born of love and steeped in hatred will rise, who will either drown the world in despair, or bring it prosperity."

The prophecy had been ignored in the wake of the titans defeat and as time passed it was forgotten, until now.

A blond haired man with red and golden form fitting Shinobi attire walked through the forests of Konoha. At 13 years old he stood around 4,9. He wore a red coat with orange flames at the bottom with a kanji on the back that translated to 'Sage'. He had on a mesh undershirt with red and golden Anbu style pants and wooden sandals. His eyes were red and slitted like a fox.

Naruto Uzumaki was a Sannin and the fourth man to have an SS-Rank on him. The first two being the First Hokage and Uchiha Madara, and the last being his own father Naruto Namikaze. Naruto at birth had been burdened by his father as being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no yoko. Naruto had grown up in a dilapidated apartment that was close to collapsing.

He had faced discrimination in the form of beatings and overpriced food. The sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi had tried to limit the villagers discrimination by implementing a law that made it if anyone mentioned Naruto's jinchuuriki status they would be executed. This was done in an attempt to let Naruto have friends his own age, alas the parents hatred transferred to the younger generation.

Naruto had grown up in a heavily militarized atmosphere. War had broken out between Kumo and Konoha and Naruto had been forced into the war at a young age. Quickly proving himself a prodigy he was promoted through the ranks to Jonin in less than two years. The war had been brutal. Most of Naruto's friends and classmates had been killed in the war. Only after the death of his beloved was he changed into a demon of the battlefield. Three years after the war began he was promoted to Sannin after killing a combined force of five thousand. Thirsting for war and violence Naruto marched into Kumo five years after the war had started, slaughtering everyone down to the last man, woman, and child.

Feared and revolted at what Naruto had become the Sandaime Hokage ordered Naruto to go on an extended training trip. This is where our story starts.

A red haired goddess stared at him. The woman was breath takingly beautiful with a heart shaped face and blood red hair. She wore an elegant robe with the Uzumaki symbol adorned on her back.

Naruto stood across from here in his training ground stunned. What he was seeing should be impossible, yet standing before him was Kushina Uzumaki. Only moments before he had sensed a disturbance when the red haired beauty had appeared before him and proclaimed herself as his mother.

Kushina grinned at him, "Sochi, I'm so glad I could see you after so long."

"How could you be my mother? My mother is dead!" Naruto shouted.

Kushina looked sadly at him as she looked at him, "I know this might be hard to believe but I am a goddess. I used the name Kushina Uzumaki as my mortal name. When I died I become my true self again."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I can detect no lie from you but if that's true why did you leave me to rot in that hellhole of a village.

"I didn't have a choice Naruto. I couldn't break the divine laws and show favoritism, even if it was my own son." she said.

He tightened his hands into fists, "Get out of here. You ruined my life. I don't need you."

Kushina looked into his eyes seeing the pain and despair his life had brought him. She saw untold horrors he had committed and the burning hatred that drove him.

Kushina sensing his hatred looked at him sadly, "You may not respect the decision your father or I made, but I can make it up to you. I can send you to a world where you will have family and learn the meaning of love."

He looked into her eyes and grew angry. This bitch dared to make such an absurd statement, "You think you can force me to dance to your strings?"

Kushina grew a smile, "This is for your own good Sochi. Don't worry. There will be a big family waiting for you in your new home. We can be a family like me and your father always wanted."

"What makes you think I want to go along with you? You abandoned me" Naruto fired back. Mentally preparing himself for a fight.

The woman calling herself Kushina smirked, "Well..." Kushina teleported behind Naruto in a red flash.

Caught off guard he attempted to bring his sword he kept on him at all times to bear, but it was fruitless. With a flash Naruto was gone.

* * *

Sounds were the first thing that reached him through the darkness. Then he felt a wet pattering on his face. Baleful red eyes opened. Naruto groaned as he slowly picked himself off the oddly hard ground.

 _"Kit are you ok?"_ A voice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Kurama" He answered.

"Good because soon were going to have company. You should look around and familiarize yourself with your surroundings."

Naruto finally noticed that he was on a busy sidewalk. All around him horns blared and people in weird clothes walked by. Some gave him weird looks but kept going on their way.

Just where was he? Looking around him he spotted a book with a note attached to it. Opening the note he tried to hide his shock.

 _"Hello Sochi. You are in a new world called earth. I am sorry I sent you here against your will but I could not let you stay in the elemental nations and be consumed by hatred. The book I have this note attached with contains all the information you will need to survive in this world. On the back of this note is a map to a safe haven for people like you. I suggest you go there. You will find family there."_

Naruto's anger increased. 'This bitch dared to just show up in his life after abandoning him and then send him to a strange new world.'

A cruel smirk grew on his face. He would show his dear mother the price of messing with Naruto Uzumaki. First thing he needed to do was familiarize himself with this new world. He looked around and spotted a cafe. He walked inside and used genjutsu to get himself a free meal. He glanced at the book his mother left him and flipped it open. It explained how the world was much more advanced than his own and was secretly ruled by the Greek gods. The place he was in was the united states of America.

He read about all of the Greek mythos. To say he was disgusted was an understatement. The greek gods were filled with rapists and tyrants. Zeus cheated on his wife and bedded countless women. He suspected his mother was Aphrodite from her parting comments. The woman was a whore who fucked anything that moved. The rest of the gods were not much better. He read of how Poseidon raped a women in Athena's temple and caused the woman to be cursed. He read of Hades cruelty. He read of the gods atrocities.

His anger flared and he made his mind up. The gods had to die for peace to become a possibility in this world. Thoughts of conquest dominated his mind. Years of war had truly turned him into a demon of war. He would conquer Olympus and become the savior of this world.

Red eyes glared from an alleyway as Naruto studied the people of this world. He needed to prepare for his war. He needed money, connections, and followers. He was no fool. He was not powerful enough to simply kill all the gods by himself. War was won through deception and subterfuge. He would gather power and sow discord among the gods ranks until they were sufficiently weakened.

His target approached. Ares rode down the street on his motorcycle. Parking Ares moved to the entrance of the empire state building. A group of campers had entered only moments before. The time of the winter solstice was a time of meeting for the gods.

Moving from the shadows he approached Ares. The god sensed a disturbing and malevolent presence and looked at him startled. Moving faster than Ares could react he clamped a hand around his mouth.

Ares flailed on the ground screaming as red chakra bubbled from Naruto's hand and forced itself down his throat. Naruto cast an area wide genjutsu so no one would notice what was happening. Ares screams died down. Naruto grimaced at the drain to his power. What he was using was a jutsu he developed during the war that would enslave someone to his will. Strong willed opponents required him to physically restrain them and condition them with Kurama's chakra. Weak willed opponents could simply be ensnared by eye constant. Once they were conditioned they became nothing more than his mind slaves. They would die for him in a heartbeat and if they died he could recall the chakra in their body, gaining their strength. He had used this on hundreds of opponents to quickly become Sannin level.

Ares gained a blank look on his face as he got up and kneel, "Naruto-Sama I live to serve you."

He chuckled. It wasn't so hard to control this fool. He only required little more effort than a Jonin. He sensed the remnants of another's energy on Ares, as if he was being controlled before he got to him. He suspected that if Ares had been smarter he would have been impossible to condition. Strong willed could not be mind controlled no matter how long you tried. That was why he never used it on anyone above Jonin rank.

"Rise my servant" He commanded.

Ares stood up and waited for his masters command. "You will go to the meeting and act as if nothing is wrong. You will continue to act normal around other but secretly you will report everything you hear to me, Understood."

"Yes, Naruto-sama"

"I have some questions for you. Did Aphrodite mention anything about a son of hers arriving to you. I know you two are very intimate with your affairs." He asked with a tint of anger.

"Yes Naruto-Sama. She mentioned her son Naruto would be arriving and that he was an important part in our plan.

Naruto heard alarms ringing in his head at that, 'What plan are you talking about. Tell me everything!"

"The plan me and Aphrodite created was so we could gain higher prestige among the council. We had been planning on marrying Naruto off to Athena and charming the goddess into falling in love with him. With this union and Naruto's loyalty assured we could grow our factions influence within Olympus.

With a horrible realization he understood why his mother had sent him here. It wasn't out of love. It was out of greed and vanity. _'That bitch was going to use me like a pawn so she could gain political influence.'_ He realized she never cared for his father and that she had probably been cheating on Minato the whole time they were married. His hate for the woman grew to new heights.

Naruto swallowed, "Go on"

"Aphrodite was concerned with your upbringing. She feared it would make you hard to control."

"If she was so concerned why did she abandon me in the first place." He asked

"She thought that if she left you in konoha you would be ignored and mistreated. She used her power to manipulate the hearts of the villagers into hating you. By the time she came, you would be desperate for any form of love and attention. You would be the perfect puppet. Easily manipulated by her love.

"But it did not work I'm guessing" Naruto was sure of something. He was missing a piece of the picture. He was disgusted with the monster that called herself his mother.

Ares nodded, "Yes that was your first love Hyuuga Hinata. She was turning you from a feeble and weak willed idiot into a formidable Ninja. Aphrodite could not have that, so she had Hinata conveniently killed on a C-rank escort mission."

Naruto's breath became labored as he clutched his head. It all made a horrifying sense. His life. The villagers hatred, Hinata's death. _'My own mother manipulated my life from the start...ILL KILL HER!'_

Vile red chakra leaked from him threatening to destroy his stealth genjutsu. **"KIT STOP!"**

Like someone had doused him in cold water Naruto broke from his rage. "I'm sorry my friend. I got carried away."

 _"It is ok but you will get your chance for revenge later. Right now we need to leave before one of the gods notices us."_ Kurama said.

"Ok, but we need to talk later about our plans. After hearing this I will make that bitch scream." He said darkly.

Back on the outside he noticed it had become darker, nearing night. He glanced at his mind slave, "You have done good my servant, now go carry out your duties and await further orders."

Ares assumed his normal mannerisms and walked inside the building heading for olympus.

 _"What now?"_ Kurama asked.

Naruto chuckled in a sinister tone, "we wouldn't want my dear mother becoming suspicious. We will go to camp halfblood and stay there. We can gather allies and see who we can turn to our side."

If there was something Kurama was certain of that was Naruto would not stop until he had revenge. Kami help the Olympians.


End file.
